Transmutation of the Soul
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: HIATUS/Xover btwn FMA and Shaman King hao summons the gate and enters the world of Fma causing chaos and destruction that no one can seem to prevent. Yoh and the gang must follow and assist the military in the capture of his brother.
1. Through the Gate

So if you couldn't tell this is a crossover fic between Shaman king and FMA. I was bored and I have been planning to write something like this for a long time. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Steeling love and Breaking hearts.

I

**Chapter one**: Through the Gate

Hao clasped his hands to gether chanting his mantra. As his voice rose, the wind around him began to hum with an electric and spiritual charge. His long brown hair whipped around him dancing in the windstorm as a gate appeared before the ancient spirit.

Hao let his hands drop to his side; he had done it finally, after 5,000 years he had learned how to summon the gateway of the worlds. He gazed in awe at the monolithic steel doors, with its ancient text and scientifical diagrams, it was everything that he had in\imagined it would be. Hao shivered with excitement and anticipation, a new world waited for him on the other side of this gargantuan gate. Placing a hand on the door a bright yellow light engulfed the tiny shaman's body sucking him in and spitting him out in The Armetris wastelands.

Edward stood in central's main library, scanning over the alchemy books for the thousandth time today, muttering to himself about the Colonel. Roy had justed forced Edward to get him coffee, a newspaper, and a coffin for him while he worked on his paper work which had been due three hours ago.

"That damn mustang! He's such a bast-" the blonde's muttering was interrupted as a high pitched wail rose above the winds of the storm that raged out side.

Edward shoved the book he had been looking through back on the shelf from whence it came, and dashed out of the library into the raging torrent outside.

Smoke was pouring out of Central's main military building. Ed paused but a moment before he dashed towards the building, his adrenaline kicking in halfway there.

Bursting in through the front door Ed confronted Roy and a brown haired boy no older that Ed himself dueling, fire with fire. Both of the pyros' looked to see what had disturbed them, upon recognizing the Fullmetal through the smoke Roy bell lowed at him "Run you idiot! Get back up!"

Ed however didn't move, but the other boy did.

Roy snapped his gloved fingers, destroying parts of the ceiling so that they hampered the brown haired boy's foreword motion. Moving quickly Roy dashed towards the exit scooping the petrified Edward up on his way, and getting them both to safety.

Edward stared at the Colonel from the position in his arms, the colonel looked horrible, He was bleeding from his head and had numerous minor burns all over his upper body. Ed observation was cut short as the colonel set him down, Ed looked at the colonel questionably but only one word exited the man's mouth "Run."

next day

Roy sat in the hospital bed in which he had collapsed the previous night his burns treated and bandaged as well as his head wound. Edward and Riza Sat by Mustang's bed side while the rest of the entourage sat in the waiting room.

"...So who was he?" asked Edward earnestly his hands on his knees supporting himself.

Roy looked away from Edward, "I-don't know, though he was powerful, and he didn't use alchemy, he used something else, a force I couldn't see but I could definitely feel it."

"Could it have been a spirit, sir?" Inquired Riza, taking a sip of tea from her thermos.

Roy laid back into the white hospital pillows, sighing, "I'm not sure. Normally, when asked this kind of question I would say no, but you can't exactly feel the presence of a machine. I'm not sure what to think anymore."

Riza took another sip from her thermos, "I see..." The second lieutenant stood and saluted her superior officers, "Get well soon sir, and see you tomorrow."

Roy smiled gratefully at the blonde woman, "Thank you Hawkeye"

back on the other side of the gate

"He's gone! Hao's Gone!" Screamed Manta

Yoh stood up dusting himself off and retrieved his headphones from their place on the ground.

"I know manta, he finally summoned the gate."

Yoh received confused stares from all directions; "The gate?" Horo asked out loud, "What's the gate?"

Yoh pointed to a dark shadow that loomed over them in the settling sand of the Dobe Desert. "That's the gate."

"What! That thing is a gate it's HUGE!" whined Horo doing a funky little panic dance

Ren turned away from Horo's pathetic scene addressed yoh with his level stare, "This "gate" as you call it, what is it? And how do we use it?"

"I'm not sure..." replied Yoh studying the engravings on the steel door.

"Then this is useless! we need that information to get to hao!" yelled Ren, his anger getting the best of him, seeing as he was already tired, beat up, and annoyed from Horo's incredibly childish antics.

"I know, and I don't know it, but maybe that person sitting at the base of the gate might know why don't we ask him?" suggested the brunette pointing at a small figure huddled at monuments base

Gazing in the direction in which Yoh was pointing; Ren too saw the small, shadowy figure…

TBC

So please review and if its liked I might update. But people have to review cuz I don't write without reviews. So I hope you enjoyed it ne way even if u don't review. And now I am going to stop babbling. teehee


	2. NOTE

I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating on my part but I have had some computer troubles

I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating on my part but I have had some computer troubles. Troubles such as the power supply crapping out and then waiting forever to get a new on and them about three to four monitors also crapping out the as well as the current one which has decided to crap out.

So I am working on typing up what I have on paper so that I can post it whenever I get the local public Library, which is not that often and since school has blocked FF I have no other options seeing as I have no computer at home that wants to work or is connected to the internet.

So once again I beg of you, please forgive me and to all of you who have stayed with my works I thank you for being patient enough to deal with my slowness.

Thanks a bunch

Heart

Alchemyotaku


End file.
